


Plans Made and Executed

by happyeverafter72



Series: Love as Religion [7]
Category: The Prodigal Daughter (1975)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Michael and Christine get married.
Relationships: Michael Daley/Christine
Series: Love as Religion [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Plans Made and Executed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



Ever since leaving, Michael had though it would feel strange to go back to his old church. Now he was  actually there , it was less odd than he had imagined. He supposed it was because he had a clear purpose. As he stood looking around the place that was once so familiar, Father Perfect came through the door from the presbytery.

“Ah, Michael,” the older man said. “How lovely to see you. Do come through, dear boy.”

Michael smiled. “Thank you, Father.” He stepped through into the kitchen. “Did you manage to find another housekeeper to stay?”

Father Perfect laughed. “You, eventually. Do sit down. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“I’d love one,” Michael replied, taking a seat at the table. Memories of his years there moved around him.

Soon, the tea was made and on the table. Father Perfect sat down opposite Michael, wordlessly appraising his young friend. “You look well, Michael. How are you getting along?”

“Very well, thank you,” Michael said, smiling broadly. “We’re very happy.”

“Good. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Michael cradled his cup of tea, looking down at his hands. “Christine and I are going to get married. We would both be thrilled if you would perform the ceremony.”

Father Perfect’s voice shook slightly when he replied. “I would be delighted. Did you have a date in mind?”

Michael released a relieved breath. “Thank you. We were hoping for just before Christmas.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the wedding dawned bright and cold. Christine woke alone in their bed and smiled to herself. She always thought that she would be nervous on her wedding day, but she was simply excited. She remained in bed for a few minutes longer, relishing the warmth, before going down to the kitchen for breakfast. She passed through the sitting room first, flicking on the Christmas tree lights to give a cosier atmosphere. While she was making coffee, her mother walked in.

“Good morning, dear,” her mother said. “How did you sleep?”

“Better than I expected,” Christine replied. “I’m really excited.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, Michael had slept rather less well. Always prone to worry, he had spent most of the night tossing and turning, his mind cycling through fears he knew were irrational.

He stood in the church, his mind still whirring. He kept coming back to the same question: was he  _ really _ ready for  this? When the music started up and he turned to see Christine in her dress, he was sure.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had chosen  _ A Case of You _ for their first dance. As they swayed together, Michael felt his remaining tension drain away.

“Do you remember when we first danced to this?” Christine murmured.

He smiled at the memory. “That was a wonderful day.”

“It certainly was,” she replied.

“This isn’t quite right, though, is it?”

“Isn’t it?”

“No.” He shook his head with a slight twinkle in her eye. “I kissed you the first time.”

She giggled, then they both leaned in for a soft kiss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Michael was relaxing on the sofa in the sitting room when Christine appeared at the door. The tree lights made everything look softer. They were both in pyjamas, feeling warm and happy.

“Hi,” she said, taking her place beside him and snuggling up to him.

“Hi,” he replied. He pulled her onto his lap, making her giggle. “How do you feel this evening, Mrs Daley?”

She sighed contentedly. “Wonderful. How do you feel?”

“Indescribably lucky,” he replied.

They shared a smile, then both leaned in for a kiss. One of his arms wrapped around her back, holding her close, while his other hand caressed her waist, his fingers soft against her skin. She probed at his lips with her tongue, seeking entrance and he granted it, letting their tongues caress slowly. She undid some of the buttons of his pyjama shirt, seeking the soft, warm skin of his chest. He murmured approvingly as her fingers skimmed over his ribs. His own hand on her waist moved a little higher, eliciting a sigh as his fingers brushed the underside of her breast.

He pulled back slightly from her lips to murmur, “You’re breath-taking.”

He kissed down her neck, finding with ease a sensitive spot that always made her sigh with pleasure. She could feel him smile against her skin.

“Why don’t you take me to bed and show me?” she murmured.


End file.
